The other Dimension
by miracleboi
Summary: The Doctor, River, Amy, Rory and newly Married couple Captain Jack and Ianto go to another dimension to help out an old friend with an old problem


"Oh god, there at it again. How many time can you do it in one day I mean, yeah ok they just got married, but we never did it that many times on our honeymoon" Amy said now sitting in one the main control room sofa chair.

"Well, remember what our honeymoon resulted in though and well what our child has ended up becoming" Rory stated standing next to Amy, watching the Doctor and his wife and their Daughter, River Song, flirt over the various parts of the controls of the TARDIS.

"Yeah but I mean come on. Some of us would like to get some sleep. God gay guys really are energizer bunnies" Amy said furiously as she crossed her arms, also watching River and the Doctor together.

Suddenly a though entered her mind watching her daughter and her son in-law together as she asked her husband Rory a question, "Hey, do you think those two…you know….do it?".

Rory shocked turned around to face Amy slowly, unable to even comprehend what she just asked.

"What? It's a legitimate question. Do you think they….well actually do it?" Any stated, re-asking her question to her husband.

"I don't even what to think about it. That would just be….I dunno, really weird and then somewhat interesting how they may go about….doing it. God, no I don't want to think about it." Rory said, placing his hands in the air nodding his head in reaction

"Spoilsport. I guess I am just either going to have to ask them or, actually no I don't think I want to know as well. It's bad enough now we are his in-laws. Although I am happy she has got someone like I have you" Amy said looking Rory who looked down at her and bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Suddenly they where interrupted by a familiar voice.

"so why are….oh sorry I don't mean to interrupt you two in a love, passion moment. I shall come back when the Roman has finished having his way then" the Doctor said turning back around towards River as Rory looked up with Amy and replied "Oh shut up. If your asking why we are up its because…." Just as Rory was about to finish his sentence off, Amy interrupted him

"It is because captain Jack and Ianto aka the love birds, are being energizing bunnies right now and seem to want to do 'it' as soon as they have finished. I can't believe you two can't hear it like we can right now?" Amy said looking directly at the Doctor who just smiled as he replied

"Ah now, that would because we are both used too those two so much, we have just learnt to block it out of your mind. But I am sure I can see if I can move your room around the TARDIS. I am sure she is willing to oblige to keep my in-laws very happy" The Doctor said walking over to the controls and pressing a few buttons whilst flicking some switches.

Suddenly a couple of screams could be heard throughout the control room and corridors as the Doctor looked at everyone and said, "That doesn't sound good"

Suddenly a west and naked Jack came out of the main corridor into the room and looked over at the Doctor, River, Amy and Rory as both women looked at Jack then each other whilst the men looked dazed and confused

"Now there's a spoiler if I ever have seen one. Who knew he had such a long John down there" River said smiling at Amy who was confused but laughing at the same time as again the Doctor and Rory looked at Jack like stunned deer's caught in headlights.

"What was with moving us from our bedroom to the swimming pool. It's bloody freezing and really doesn't do anything for my libido you know" Jack said with his arms crossed as Ianto came out of the corridor with his bathrobe around him, handing Jack's to him as his husband turned around to him and thanked him by kissing him passionately.

"God, do they ever stop?" Rory said deciding to turn around at this point as both River and Amy just laughed at Rory embarrassment.

"Well I am still waiting for an answer" Jack said as he and Ianto moved up to the main control platforms where everyone else was hand in hand.

"Well, we had too cool you off somehow. You were disturbing the neighborhood you know" Amy said looking at both boys as Jack quickly replied, "We were not. We were quiet as….wait, you mean you heard everything every time we…shit!" Jack said as Amy nodded in reply to his answer

"Yes they did and they couldn't get any sleep because of it" The doctor said looking at both Jack and Ianto who where now blushing red as red on their cheeks.

"Just next time, please tell us when you both want to go at it like a pair of wild mating monkeys from planet Shoob, well when I say planet, I mean moon, when I mean moon I mean more a rock really…" Just before the Doctor could say anymore, River interrupted him

"Sweety, I think your getting off track and I think both Jack and Ianto now know that we can hear them where ever they are through out the TARDIS and to next time either drop us a hint or leave the 'do not disturb sign' out just to double insure ok. Anyway I think we better tell them what we are planning, don't you?" River said looking at her husband, the Doctor.

"Yes, I suppose we should, but maybe I can leave the 'do not disturb sign out for when we want a bit of privacy later don't you think my dear?" the Doctor said fixing up his bowtie.

"Ewww not that I, we needed to know that but right now, can we get to the point at hand? What are you two planning?" Amy said trying to block out the mental picture she was having of River and the Doctor, naked in bed together.

"A trip to another dimension" the Doctor said smiling.

Amy, Rory, Jack and Ianto looked at one another, then to River and the Doctor, then back at each other as Jack asked "Why to another dimension Doctor?"

The Doctor smiled at Jack and replied "to catch up with an old friend of ours and help her out, again" as the Doctor pulled on the level, sending the TARDIS even faster through the time vortex , ripping through into the other dimension as the Doctor yelled out "hold on tight everyone. Geronimo!"


End file.
